It is well accepted that submersible automated pool cleaning devices, such as self-propelled pool cleaning vehicles (PCV's) are essential to the proper maintenance of a pool, whether the pool be above or below ground. The typical vehicle includes a housing and drive members. The drive members attach to the housing usually through connection to a chassis. Drive members include wheels, endless loop tracks and combinations of each. Additionally, vehicles have included two and four wheel drive vehicles in various combinations and variations. In the case of a belt or endless loop track, the track wraps around the drive and/or idler wheels or rollers.
It will be appreciated that a vehicle may also have some combination of wheels and/or rollers and the vehicle may also be a two or four-wheel drive vehicle. The endless loop track may be fitted over any combination of two or four wheel drive vehicles. Such tracks have been found to be an effective means for moving the vehicle around the surface of the pool while the vehicle is submerged.
Of course, the primary purpose for all PCV's is to clean the pool and pool water. In order to properly maintain clean pool water, the water itself as well as the pool surfaces must be cleaned and kept clean. It is imperative to keep the pool surfaces free from the buildup of dirt and debris. Once dirt and/or debris is allowed to settle in on the pool surface, algae forms, a large enough build-up of such algae can cause the pool pH to become unbalanced and the pool water unstable, in terms of cleanliness.
Sometimes drastic efforts caused by “dirty” water result in the entire contents of the pool being drained and starting again. As can be appreciated this is an expensive and time consuming process. Additionally, without thorough cleaning and maintain, the situation will simply be repeated. There is no guarantee, without proper maintenance methods, that the water will not simply revert to the same “dirty” condition.
Of special concern in this regard, is the fact that embedded particles can be particular concern. As noted by others, these embedded particulates can cause fatal consequences in term of “dirty water” requiring the emptying of the pool for dry cleaning. Clearly, a condition that is primary to avoid.
Clearly, there is a strong industry-wide need to prevent the buildup of particulates in the pool water. There is even a stronger need to prevent the embedding of such particulates in the surface of the pool. Cleaning each and every square millimeter of the pool's surface is simply not a practical solution. Therefore, Applicant has developed a structure for using the automated pool cleaning vehicle to remove even embedded particulates in the surface of the pool. Additionally, the cleaning structure, in accordance with the invention, facilitates the PCV to thoroughly clean the dirt and debris thus dislodged from the pool's surface. This not only serves the short term goal of keeping the water clean and free from dirt and debris, but also is helpful in accomplishing the long term goal of preventing the buildup of such particulates on and in the surface of the pool.
What is needed is cleaning structure for a submersible automated pool cleaning vehicle (PCV), which is adapted to clean the pool surface by dislodging dirt and debris from the surface of the pool and further to dislodge even embedded dirt and debris from the surface of the pool using the automated motion of the PCV.